phycology project
by kate882
Summary: You want to know what this one-shot is about? Naruto and Sasuke. You want to know more? THEN READ THE STORY! Come on read it before people think your blind or something. -rolls eyes- well what are you waiting for read it already!


"What's taking them so long? Oh man this is such a drag." Shikamaru complained to his girlfriend Temari.

"Shika you think everything other than making out is a drag. Don't worry they will be here. Just be prepared to restrain them." She responded examining her long nails that she was willing to use as weapons if the two tried to get away. Or beat the crap out of each other.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke entered the house –Temari's- from different doors at the same time. Yeah because that wasn't freaky. Like literally the exact same secant. Sadly they also noticed each other at the same time.

"What is he doing here?" They both yelled at the same time.

You see Naruto and Sasuke hated each other with a passion. Well they acted like it. Temari –and everyone else that saw them together- knew otherwise.

So of course because of this 'hate' they were not told they would both be there at the same time. They wouldn't have come if they had known.

As predicted they both started to turn back to their doors. Shikamaru blocked Sasuke, while Temari tackled Naruto waving her nails in front of his face threateningly. Naruto wasn't as stupid as everyone thought, he had been attacked by Temari's nails before –he had the scars to prove it- and was not going to be victim to that again.

"You guys. We needed two people that hate each other for our phycology project." Shikamaru said blocking a punch Sasuke threw at him.

"Then take the dobe and Kabuto or Ino and Sakura." Sasuke ground out.

"Shut up Teme! What about you and your brother?" Naruto yelled.

"Kabuto is a creep, and will _not_be allowed to come near my house." Temari said threw gritted teeth obviously remembering the time she made the mistake of talking to him.

_~Flash back~_

_"Hey Kabuto can I borrow a pen?"_

_"Why? WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? I NEVER BETRAYED ANYONE! YOU CAN'T USE MY OWN PEN TO SIGN THE ARREST FORM! I WONT LET YOU!" _

_He then ran out of the room muttering to himself about poisoned knifes in his locker. _

_~end of the . . . strange flash back~_

"Also Ino and Sakura are going out now." Shikamaru said.

"Hey when did that happen?" Naruto asked still watching the nails closely. They were currently right over his eyes. That made him very nervous.

"Yesterday, and as for Itachi he tried to grab my butt a few days ago." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke isn't he like in his late twenties or something? And I'm only fifteen. It's creepy. Getting him away from me was such a drag."

Yeah that tops the door thing on the creepiness by about 1000%.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other in a sort of disgusted way because they both knew they weren't getting out of working together.

"Mari get off so you can tell me what I'm supposed to be doing to help you with this project." Naruto said while Sasuke stopped trying to break Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other then backed off of the two.

"Alright so we have to take two people that can't stand each other, and try to see if we can find there problem, and then fix it." Said Temari.

"I don't have a problem. He does." Naruto said childishly sticking out his tongue and pointing at Sasuke who was making one of his WTF faces that was specially reserved for Naruto.

"So basically you guys have to get us to be friends?" Sasuke inquired. He got two nods of conformation. "Well you guys are going to fail miserably." Sasuke said being ever the encouraging one.

"Well we have to try." Shikamaru said.

That was how they ended up in different rooms getting interviewed about their feelings on the other one. Naruto and Shikamaru in one room– he would not be interviewed by Temari with those nails- and Sasuke being interviewed by Temari. He was a brave dude. He didn't even seem at all worried about those scary nails _of doom_, which could attack him at any wrong move he made.

_In the room with Naruto:_

"So . . . how do you feel about Sasuke?" Was the first question that Shikamaru asked Naruto with a roll of his eyes; sure that he already knew what the answer would be.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I LOV-HATE HIM! I said hate." Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is lov-hate?" He asked a little too smugly for Naruto's liking.

"It was just a slip of the tongue. Just ask the next question would you." Naruto said turning a deep shade of scarlet red.

"Right . . . so what would you say about the way he looks?" It was common knowledge that Naruto was gay, and the same about Sasuke –though this didn't stop fan girls from trying to get him. They seemed to be under the impression that they could force Sasuke to be strait if they bothered him enough.

"I don't know what this has to do with anything, but sure he's hot. What's that got to do with anything I still hate him even if he is insanely hot." Naruto said shrugging like calling the guy he 'hated' insanely hot was nothing. Even if it was very true.

"Alright name seven good things about him." Shikamaru said. He was so board. He was doing this for Temari. Turns out she was a yaio fangirl. If she didn't like him she probably would have tried to set him and some guy up.

"I'm not sure if there are seven good things about teme, but I'll try. Ok his eyes are captivating. His hair looks really soft, if I didn't hate him so much I would want to run my fingers through it." Shikamaru tried not to show how much that statement freaked him out. "I have five left right?"

"Great you can do math now. You graduate kindergarten. Just get on with it. This is such a drag." Shikamaru responded.

"Alright. Jezz you didn't have to be so mean. Ok, he has a drive to achieve that I admire. He's good at hiding weakness in a way I wish I could. He can be so cool and infuriating at the same time." No one had really thought Naruto knew a word as big as infuriating, but there it was, and being used correctly none the less. "He's really smart. All A's. He's pretty good at come backs. He is confident. Oh, he would never tell you, but he has a soft spot for animals. I've seen him trying to help them before, and working at one of the animal shelters a few times. He defends people that need it, even when he doesn't know them. He's a good fighter. He is good with directions, where as I get lost all the time. He-." Naruto was cut off.

"Dude I only asked for seven things. You obviously don't hate him as much as you say." Naruto flushed a deep red- deeper than before if that was possible. "Ok just one more question left." Naruto nodded for Shikamaru to continue on with the question. "Why do you hate him?"

Naruto was struck with the realization that he actually didn't know why he hated Sasuke. They had hated each other for as long as he could remember. "I don't know Shikamaru. It's one of those things where you have hated the person for so long that you don't remember why you hate them." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He simply replied. "I guess it's time for the next step." He said looking at a text on his phone from Temari.

_In the room with Sasuke:_

"How do you feel about Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but he did think about it.

"Ok can you name seven good things about him?" Temari tried.

Sasuke thought about this to, and discovered –not for the first time when he thought about the blond- a tightening in his pants. Yes Sasuke knew he loved the blond. He had known for a few years. He also thought Naruto hated him. So he played along with that.

"SASUKE SAY SOMETHING!" Temari yelled looking like she wanted to kill him for ignoring her.

He just waved her off. "Shut up please I'm thinking of seven good things." Yes he had thought the blond hated him; that is until he heard the blond's interview. The two interviewing them seemed not to realized how thin these walls were, or how good Sasuke's hearing was. So yes he heard the blonds 'good thing list', but more importantly he heard Naruto trying to cover up almost saying that he loved him.

"Fine. You know what? Whatever. Time for the next step. It's called lock in." She smiled evilly. It kinda looked like her normal smile. Did that mean she was always planning something evil?

So that's how Naruto and Sasuke found themselves locked in a room together with Temari saying: "You two don't get to come out until you make nice." through the door.

Naruto feeling a little thirsty licked his lips, and Sasuke's eyes followed the motion hungrily. Let lightning strike him where he stands if he wasn't about to take advantage of this situation. And now that he knew that Naruto loved him to, there was nothing to hold him back.

_Naruto's pov_

Sasuke was looking at me funny. He then took a step forward. And then another one. He was getting close quickly. I started to back away. He would take a step forward, and I would take one backwards. That is until I found myself up agents a wall. In the corner of a wall. I was trapped.

He took both of my wrist in one hand, and pinned them above my head. Then he pressed his body to mine. I could feel the tent in his pants pressing hard agents me. I didn't have time to ask him what he was doing, before his soft wonderful lips were crashing onto mine. His tongue brushed my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gasped, and he wasted no time taking advantage of this. His tongue darted in and started exploring my mouth while coaxing my own tongue to dance with his.

"S-Sasuke . . ." I moaned into his mouth. I felt the tent get a little harder.

My legs gave out. He let go of my wrist to support me. I started running my now free hands through his hair. It was softer than I imagined.

He put my legs around his waist, and I was still up on the wall so this was enough support for him to be able to use his hands without me falling. He started running them all over my body. One slipped under my shirt, and I moaned again.

We broke apart panting for air.

He started to kiss a trail down my jaw line, and to my neck, were he started sucking. Oh god. I whimpered. I could feel his lips curve in a slight smirk. He kissed back up my neck and jaw line until he got back to my mouth.

He pulled slightly away again, and I pouted. "I love you." He whispered in a husky voice.

I put my arms around his neck, and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you to." I whispered.

_Back to normal pov_

"Awwwwwwwww! Soooooooooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuteee!" Temari cooed. She quickly hid her phone when the two turned to look at her.

"Well I would say you guys did a little more than 'make nice'." Shikamaru said.

Just then a realization hit Sasuke. "Hey! Neither of you have any phycology classes. Temari you have journalism, and Shikamaru you joined theater when you got sick of people telling you that you 'should at least _act_ like you care'." Sasuke accused.

"Yeah so what if we don't have it? You guys are now admitting your love thanks to my plan." Said Temari. She would kill Sasuke if he ruined the moment with this.

"Yeah it did. Now get out so I can kiss my boyfriend." Sasuke said, and Naruto blushed while smiling shyly.

**Good? Bad? I've never gone into detail on a kiss scene. Did I suck at it? Was I ok? Plz review I need to know! You get free virtual cookies made by Saskue if you review you know u want it . . . I do SASUKE MAKE ME COOKIES! Oh and u guys can check out my other naruto storys plz **


End file.
